Lo que nunca te contaron
by Neredhryed
Summary: Mediados de Sexto Curso en Hogwarts. La historia que nunca vio la luz hasta hoy, entre cierto rubio Slytherin y cierta castaña Gryffindor.


Le picaba la nuca desde el comienzo de la clase, en su obstinación por escribir cada palabra que el profesor dijera y anotar cada ingrediente de aquella poción, no prestó atención al escalofrío que le advertía que estaba siendo observada… Observada por un mago de ojos grises y glaciales, un par de ojos que parecían Icebergs recién formados, y que recordaban el invierno que justo en ese momento estallaba fuera del castillo.  
Ella, perfecta como siempre, se concentraba sólo en su tarea, la cual, aquella tarde de diciembre parecía exclusivamente hecha para complicar a los estudiantes. Slughorn se había esmerado especialmente en encontrar una poción lo suficientemente dificultosa para que hasta la prefecta tuviera que poner el máximo de esfuerzo en hacerla bien.  
El año siguiente serían los EXTASIS y todos tendrían que estar debidamente preparados, sin embargo, al terminar la hora todos, incluida ella, soltaron un leve suspiro por acabar aquella tortuosa clase.

-¡Muy bien! Coloquen una muestra de su poción en los frascos y déjenlos en mi escritorio, quien haya conseguido llegar más lejos, se llevará 25 puntos para su casa. ¡Hasta mañana!- Informó un sonriente Profesor Slughorn

Hermione selló su frasco satisfecha por el resultado y lo dejó en el escritorio del profesor, luego se dirigió a la salida donde la esperaban sus dos mejores amigos. En su camino no se dio cuenta como aquellos dos ojos que la habían estado vigilando toda la hora, la seguían pendientes de cada movimiento.

_Jodida Granger de los Cojones_.

-¡Draco! Nos quedaremos últimos si no te apuras con eso- Soltó una voz irritada. Pansy Parkinson esperaba a su novio con los brazos cruzados, tenía el negro cabello encrespado debido a los vapores que llenaban el aula y estaba ansiosa por largarse lo más rápido posible de aquella mazmorra, desde que Snape ya no era profesor de Pociones, esa asignatura se había convertido en una tortura para la mayoría de los Slytherins, quienes debían ver cada vez, como Slughorn deliraba por Potter y sus (al menos para ellos) muy cuestionables habilidades para las pociones.

-No hace falta que me esperes- Contestó el aún más irritado rubio. Detestaba que le dieran órdenes y detestaba más que Pansy estuviese encima de él todo el día.

Dejaron la clase, seguidos de lo que él llamaba su séquito personal. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott caminaban detrás de ellos como si fuesen guardaespaldas, aunque Malfoy consideraba a los dos últimos un poco más inteligentes, pero teniendo en cuenta siempre que ningún Slytherin llegaba a su mismo nivel.

Ingresaron al Gran Salón para el almuerzo, inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió hacia la castaña sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeada de seres indignos de estar tan cerca de ella. Frustrado, frunció profundamente el ceño.

_Jodida Granger de los Cojones_.

Odiaba su forma de ser, odiaba que fuera tan simpática con todo el mundo, odiaba profundamente que se le acercaran alumnos de otras casas a hablarle, sabía que probablemente sólo fueran consultas o peticiones de ayuda en las clases, pero odiaba el hecho de estar seguro que más de uno, en secreto, quería más que simple ayuda con los deberes.

_Jodida Granger de los Cojones_.

Detestaba a ese Ravenclaw de último curso que le hablaba parado a su lado, detestaba a ese Hufflepuff que cada cinco minutos giraba la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, detestaba el hecho de detestar a un ¡Hufflepuff!. Era el colmo, los tejones ni siquiera debían ser tenidos en cuentas y menos por él. Pero no podía evitar detestarlo. Y por sobre todo, detestaba a esos dos Gryffindors que se sentaban cada uno al lado de la castaña, lo que daría él por ser quien apoyara su brazo sobre Herm…

-Draco muévete o te moveré yo- Dijo Nott dándole un codazo al Príncipe de Slytherin, quien sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente lo siguió hasta la mesa correspondiente.  
Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan idiota, se había quedado parado en la entrada del Gran Salón mirando hacía lo prohibido, hacia lo que no debía, hacia lo que quería, hacia lo que anhelaba en secreto.

_Jodida Granger de los Cojones_.

Si seguía así, sería su perdición. Debía hacer algo urgente, esta semana, este mismo día, ahora mismo. Esperó hasta terminar la comida, tendría dos horas libres antes de Transformaciones y decidió usarlas para llevar a cabo el plan que había trazado en su mente. No aguantaría un día más en esas condiciones.

Cuando vislumbró al trio dorado dirigirse a la salida no dudo en levantarse y seguirlos, sin dar importancia a las miradas suspicaces de sus compañeros de casa.  
Se sabía su horario de memoria, ahora se dirigiría a Aritmancia, su asignatura preferida. ¡Diablos! Ya hasta sabía cuál era su estúpida asignatura favorita, se estaba volviendo un despreciable Hufflepuff sentimental. Qué horror.  
Los siguió por un largo pasillo, cuando ambos amigos se despidieron de ella mientras se adentraban en un corredor a su izquierda y se dirigían a su Sala Común, o a Merlín sabe dónde. Draco rogaba porque fueran a pasear fuera del Castillo y así morir congelados o devorados por un Yeti. Lo primero que ocurriese.  
Siguió recto a su presa sigilosamente por aquel pasillo, hasta que vio un conocido cuadro en la esquina, sin perder un segundo, se abalanzó sobre la castaña y manteniendo su boca tapada con una mano, la arrastró hasta el cuadro y la empujó dentro del corredor que se escondía detrás de la pintura.  
Hermione no opuso demasiada resistencia, pues sabía quién era el único capaz de hacer algo así, en medio de un pasillo a pleno día y a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí, sin embargo, el Slytherin era consiente de aquello y se había asegurado que nadie los viera.

En la penumbra de aquel pasadizo secreto, se miraron uno a otro a los ojos, ninguno dispuesto a ceder.

_Jodida Granger de los Cojones_.

¿Por qué diablos debía ser tan terca? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué diantres tenía que desearla tanto, al punto de estar casi obsesionado?

-Malfoy, llegaré tarde a clase, así que di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz- Soltó una enfadada Hermione, aunque en el fondo, más que enfadada estaba asustada.

Si, asustada por el descubrimiento que había hecho dos semanas antes, cuando en un momento de compartida lujuria en el Baño de Prefectos de la quinta planta, le había quitado la camisa a aquel rubio arrogante y había visto por primera vez en su vida aquella marca negra en su brazo. Una marca que lo cambiaría todo. Una marca que marcaría el futuro de ambos para siempre. La Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Ahora me llamas Malfoy? Todavía me acuerdo cómo susurrabas mi nombre, en el suelo del baño, mientras te besaba ese par de pech-

-¡Cállate ya!- Le cortó sonrojada la castaña, no podía creer que de eso era precisamente de lo que quería hablar esa despreciable serpiente, cuando había otro tema más importante y urgente en el tintero por sacar, pero tenía miedo de decir las palabras equivocadas, después de todo, aquella marca significaba nada más y nada menos, que estaba frente a un Mortífago.

Malfoy sonrió cuando vio esas mejillas teñidas de escarlata, extrañaba como la muchacha se sonrojaba a la menor insinuación, su inocencia era lo que más le atraía.

-Desde que paso el… Incidente… Esperaba que me denunciaras a Dumbledore, o se lo contaras al Cara Rajada o a la Comadreja. Pero hasta ahora no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Draco, mientras algo se le revolvía en el interior, tenía miedo de escuchar lo que la castaña tuviera que decir. Llevaban viéndose meses, él se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de arrancarle la ropa hasta que ella se sintiese segura con él, y cuando por fin había llegado el momento, su estupidez le jugó una mala pasada. Con el deseo a flor de piel, la mente nublada por cumplir finalmente su más anhelada fantasía, se había olvidado de la estúpida marca que llevaba en el brazo, no podía creer como se había olvidado de hacerle un encantamiento desilusionador para camuflarla. Pero había sido muy tarde cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, ella lo había visto. No tardo ni cinco segundos en recoger su ropa y salir corriendo como alma poseída de aquel baño. Desde entonces lo evitaba, evitaba su mirada, evitaba quedarse sola cada vez que coincidía con él en alguna clase, evitaba su cercanía.

-No lo sé- Contestó luego de un largo silencio Hermione. A Draco no le pasó desapercibido que la castaña al hablar retrocedía un paso, alejándose de él.

Fue en ese momento cuando no pudo soportarlo más y bruscamente acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, arrinconándola con su propio cuerpo contra la pared. Posó desesperadamente sus labios sobre la suave boca de la Gryffindor, la besó enfebrecidamente, poniendo en ello toda la angustia que sentía desde aquel día que lo había dejado solo. La besó como si no hubiese un mañana, y es que eso era precisamente lo que pasaría, su destino ya estaba sellado no tenía opción, nunca la había tenido. Y ella le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y ardor. Se odiaba a sí misma por quererlo, se odiaba a si misma por haberse enamorado de aquel traidor.  
Malfoy se separó para que la Gryffindor tomara aire, aunque si fuera por él, podría quedarse haciendo eso toda la vida, y sólo lo dejaría para dedicarle su atención a las otras partes del cuerpo de la chica.

_Jodida Granger de los Cojones_.

Se miraron nuevamente, profundamente y esta vez, él atisbó algo nuevo en sus ojos. Vio ese miedo que la embargaba, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que ese miedo se lo producía _él_.

-Nunca te haría daño, si es eso lo que piensas- Le susurró al oído, aspirando su aroma a caramelo, su secreta adicción.

-Lo sé, pero no es por mí por quien temo, sino por ti… Por lo que te convertirás al salir de Hogwarts… O quizá por lo que ya te has convertido-Dijo cerrando los ojos, comenzando a temblar por sus pensamientos.

Draco se puso rígido, apoyó ambas manos en la cintura de la chica, que parecía exclusivamente hecha para albergarlas allí. Ese era un tema que nunca podría tratar con ella, era un muro demasiado grande y fuerte como para ser derribado, pero la necesitaba, necesitaba su cercanía, sentir su presencia, saber que no todo estaba perdido.

-No, no he hecho nada si es eso lo que te preocupa- Evitó darle detalles acerca de su misión, un encargo especial del Señor Tenebroso para que él personalmente lleve a cabo, pero todavía no había tenido el valor de hacerlo. _Matar a Dumbledore_.

Inmediatamente sintió como el cuerpo de la Gryffindor se aflojaba entre sus brazos y supo que había ganado algo de tiempo, todavía quedaba alguna esperanza.

-Pero lo tendrás que hacer…- Susurró Hermione angustiada, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del Slytherin para que este no pueda ver su rostro.

-Te prometo que nunca dejaré que te hagan daño- Y dicho esto, colocó su mano derecha sobre el mentón de la chica y levantó ese rostro que tanto lo había atormentado con su ausencia durante las dos peores semanas de su vida.

-Te creo- Fue lo único que pudo contestar la castaña antes que el rubio tomara su boca en un nuevo beso. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se abrazó a él como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Ambos en el fondo, sabían que aquel era posiblemente la última oportunidad de estar juntos, así que se entregaron a la pasión, a los deseos no expresados, a acallar la desesperación interior con besos y caricias que estaban seguros, nunca más tendrían la posibilidad de obtener. Se fundieron en uno en aquel frio suelo, lejos del mundo exterior, lejos de la realidad que los separaba. Se amaron con locura.  
Aquella fue la primera y última vez que ambos cedieron a sus más profundos sueños.

Cuando llegó la hora, un año después, en la batalla de Hogwarts se volvieron a encontrar y él cumplió con su promesa. Evitó que el idiota de Crabbe matara al estúpido de Potter que había llevado a Hermione hasta el medio del peligro y por sobre todo, evitó que la dañara a ella. Si era necesario él mismo acabaría con la vida de aquel sincerebro para salvarla, pero no fue necesario, el Mortífago murió por su propia estupidez y a él lo tuvo que salvar el Cara Rajada.

Diecinueve años después se volvieron a encontrar. Ella sintió que le picaba la nuca desde el momento en que atravesó la barrera, al girar la vista, vio por fin al mago de ojos grises, parecidos a un par de Icebergs y sonrió internamente con nostalgia mientras sentía que los recuerdos se removían fuertemente en su interior, probablemente nunca dejaría de sentir eso por él.  
Malfoy la vio llegar. Sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte, dispuesto a salirse de su pecho para ir corriendo junto a su dueña.  
En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza y el rubio de los ojos glaciales se percató que jamás iba a poder olvidar a aquella castaña, poseedora de su secreta adicción.

_Jodida Granger de los Cojones_.


End file.
